


Falling

by Crimsonyxx



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Flashbacks, I'm Sorry, Levi and reader are already together, Not Happy, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonyxx/pseuds/Crimsonyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I fall, will you catch me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> My first Levi x reader fic! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> It's been seating on my memos for too long so I decided to post it here.
> 
>  
> 
> ps. This is probably the cheesiest thing I ever wrote in my life ugh

"Hey Levi?" 

"Hm." 

Fingers busily scratching on a piece of paper. Orbs moving accordingly. 

"If I fall will you catch me?"

Legs slanted. Breathing lightly. 

"What kind of question is that?" 

Eyebrows raised. Movement stopped. 

"Just curious." 

Smile across her cheeks. Eyes shining ever so brightly.

"Tch."

 

"Hey Levi?"

"Hm."

(H/c) hair falling softly. Curiosity inside of her. 

"If I fall will you catch me?"

_Stormy eyes glinted. Lips quivered._

 

"Levi?" 

_Red blood. Flying through the air._

"What?" 

Sheets moving slightly. Warmth radiated from her being. 

"If I fall will you catch me?" 

 

_Tears streaming down. Falling mercilessly onto the earth._

 

"Levi?" 

 

_You who's shining so brightly. The only one in this world._

 

"Don't worry" 

 

_It's so bright my eyes hurt._

 

"I have wings now" 

 

_Green grasses across the hills. Flowers as far as the eye could see._

_You stood there. Smiling._

 

"I won't fall anymore."

 

_Smoke filling the battlefield. Giants killing humans. Yet the sun shone for us all. It's unfair. It's ironic. It's cruel._

_Knees touching the ground. Breaths coming out ragged._

_Is humanity worth fighting for? Can humanity ever win?_

_How many lives were lost because of it?_

_How many were taken from him?_

_How much more?_

_Sobbing quietly. His body shaking. His fallen comrades around him. His lover in his arms. Heart aching. His soul weeping. But the memories kept coming into him._

 

"Levi! Over here! Look!"

"Levi! Levi! C’mon hurry up! Stop cleaning all the time!"

"Levi please stay safe okay?"

"Stupid Levi! Stupid shorty! Go away!"

"Have you eaten Levi? Wanna some tea?"

"Sorry.. it's my fault.."

"C’mon lighten up a bit! Don't be so gloomy all the time!"

"Happy birthday Levi! Wish you all the best thing ever existed in this world!"

 

"Hey Levi?" 

  


"I love you."

  


~*~

  
"Hey Levi?"

"I know it's hard. I know it's unbearable. I know it hurts". 

"But you know. I won't leave you alone."

" I can't." 

"So fly. Fly away with all your might."

"Even if the blood wouldn't stop pouring from your hands."

"Even if your tears wouldn't dry."

"Even if you have no strength left."

"Even if you fall." 

 

"I'll be the one to catch you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors or typos! Constructive critics and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
